Cosmoglotta, nró 40 (3), mai-junio 1927
33] = COSMOGLOTTA = Organ del Association International Cosmoglotta Consacrat al developation e propaganda del Lingue International Auxiliari Occidental Redaction e Administration: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien, Austria. Abonnament annual: 5 ö. S = 4 sv. fr = 0,75 doll. = 3 RM = 25 csl. K Annu VI – Mai-Junio 1927 – Nr. 40 (3) Contenete. * Li psychologic e sociologic caractere del lingues. A. Z. Ramstedt * Facilità de aprension. E. de Wahl * Mentalitá espernatistic. Engelbert Pigal * Antipodes. Faun * Duplic consonantes e archaismes. E. Pigal * Delphos. Julian Prorók * Monario. E. W. * Edzo. E. P. * Regretabil Ido. E. P. * Ex nor movement. * C. E.. L. I. A. Cosmoglotta * Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por Cosmoglotta. Li psychologic e sociologic caractere del lingues. Li sociologic caractere. In nr 39 de Cgl mi volet monstrar, que si on vole constructer un lingue secun rationalistic principies e ne conform al existent psychic natur homan, on deve unesimli transformar li psychic natur de homes por far possibil li function de un tal lingue. Si on vole p. ex. mecanisar li lingue, quam cert mondilinguistes aspira, on deve anc mecanisar li homan psyche. Nu, in li sam modo, un lingue ne posse esser vivicapabil, si it es constructet de pur gramatical vidpunctus, abstraente e renunciante del social conditiones e cultural, historic e estetic valores. Nam un lingue es »in eminet sic! maniere un fact social«, quam dí prof. Meillet. Si on ne attente li real existent cultural e historic fundamentes por un lingue international, on es fortiat crear un special fundament por it, un propri social vive. Esperanto vive nu su pseudo-vive mersí al entusiasm de su adherentes. It es su social fundament. Ma ples supposir, que ti entusiasm evanesce, tande anc li social base de Esperanto va evanescer samtémpore. it va cessar viver. E si ne plu temporan, to va eventer quande li lingue vell esser officialisat, obligatori. Officialitá morta entusiasm. Ma un linguistic entusiasm es insufficent fundament por un lingue. »Li lingue natural recive del vive individual e social, de quel it es li expression, caracteres fundamental de su function e evolution« (Bally). Li max necessi condition por un lingue es li existentie de un communité de homes, quel subtene li lingue. Ti social fundament dá nutrition e developation al lingue, altrimen it vell esser quasi un plante sin radicas. Tal plantes ne existe, e lingues sin radica in li realité sic! ne posse viver. »Chascun lingue, in chascun period de su historie, expresse li vonveptiones intellectual correspondent a un dat statu social e constitue li inventarium de conossenties – idées e objectes – de homes, queles ha parlat it« (Dauzat). It es clar que li correspondent societé cultural por un lingue international ne posse esser altricos, quam li communité de ti nationes, queles besona un tal lingue, e que un tal lingue posse exister solmen si ti nationes have un international communication e un commun cultura. Inter individues e nationes de different culturas o inter tre primitiv tales con minimal cultural besonas es possibil auxiliari lingues de tal typ quam Pidgin-English, Beach-la-mar, Chinook, Lingua Franca, etc. queles es null cultural lingues, ma povri surrogat de lingues, predestinat a desapparition 34 in sam gradu quam lil primitiv indigenes apropria se plu alt cultura. Li famos sociolog prof. G. Landtman raconta un anecdote: Un yun angleso arriva de London a Hongkong. Il visita un altri angleso. Li chinesi boy aperta li porta. »Missus see?« Li response del chineso: »Excuse me, sir, I don’t understand Pidgin. Don’t you speak English?« Un primitiv, barbaric lingue es possibil solmen inter barbares, t. e. homes, queles ne possede o queles ne aspira a civilisation. Homes con ambition ne vole babilar quam infantes. E it sembla me que on nequande va posser fortiar (per quel medies?) civilisat homes parlar quam barbares. Un LI auxiliari por li cultural nationes del Occidenta ne posse esser altri quam un lingue reflectent lor cultur. Un masse de practic, natural e cultural factores acte quam linguistic formativ e limitativ potenties: historic, politic, geografic, economic, estetic, etc. Determinativ va esser li besonas e customes de ti nationes del Occident, lor, e ne ti del altri civilisationes, antic o oriental, de negros o papuanos, – ma anc ne li arbitrari desiras e decretes de cert individues – Zamenhof o Couturat … Li lingue es necessi ne solmen por scrition de cartes postal e privat conversation con »samideanos«, ma anc por omnidial parlada e retorica, politica e litteratura, prosa e poesie, scientie e arte, commercie e tecnica, etc. Do it es clar, que it deve anc esser apt satisfar li postulationes, queles on posi a un modern cultural lingue in omni ti branches de nor civilisation. Li lingue es li clave de un cultura, e pro to oriental nationes quam japanesos, chinesos, turcos, hindues, etc. es tam fervent studiantes de occidental lingues quam anglesi e francesi, nam illi comprende, que li lingues del Occident aperte les anc li civilisation del Occident. Li Orient occidentalisa se per chascun die. Si nationalistes in Nagasaki protesta contra tal evolution, to ne importa plu quam li cria del avies in storme. It es nu li civilisation del Occident, quel es li mund-civilisation e on es fortiat o apprender it o esser victet. Li oriental popules haave null propri scientie, null tecnica. Tis es occidental, e un lingue quel vole servir les, ne posse esser altri quam occidental. Null lingue existe por realisar cert rationalistic principie o idealistic tendenties. Li scop del lingue es tut practic – reciproc comprension inter consocios. It servi li vie. Ma, on objete, si un LI ne posse esser fundat sur logica e ration, ú noi va trovar un »fix base« por li construction del LI? Li base de omni vivent lingue es li lingual usu de cert gruppe de homes. »Lu correct in un lingue es to, quo un lingual societé postula; e errore deviation de it – absolut sin respect al intern valor del paroles e formes«, dí prof. Jespersen. Constructente un LI del occidental cultura li base de it consecuentli deve esser li international lingual usu, e li mesura de correctitá – maximum de it. It es un fact, conosset de omnes, que it existe un amasse de international paroles, i. e. li lexical material del serchat LI existe ja partli, ma latent in li national lingues. Ti fact ne solmen afacila, ma anc predestina li final solution del problema. Li existent international vocabularium – cultural, scientic, tecnic, etc. paroles – constitue li incontestabil base por li LI. Si on ne vole, quam fa cert linguificatores – accepter li existent scientic e tecnic terminologie tal qual it es, on es fortia rebaptizar li tot scientie e tecnica de Occident – un labor de Sisyphos. Util? Possibil? 35 Li spiritual cultura del Occident es de su origine roman-grec. Noi omnes ancor vive in li ombra del antique Roma. Quo ne ha significat li roman jure por un grand númere de europan states, li roman eclesia por nor spiritual vive? Li latin ha esset, e in cert maniere ancor es, li patrin lingue de nor cultura. It vell esser un follie negar li historie. Del practic caracter del lingues secue, que important es solmen to, esque li usator de un lingue max facil posse expresser se in parlation e scrition e es max facil comprendet del auditor e letor, e ne, esque li númere del grammatical regules, queles un apprendent deve apprender, es sixdeci o sixti. Un lingue deve esser judicat secun su practic effectivitá, ne secun teoretic principies. Li majorité de projectes de artificial lingues international, queles ha esset presentat durant li ultim quinti annus, ha in general desvelat che su autores un astonabil manca de sensu por lu real e lu possibil. On ha judicat li natural lingues quam inlogic, caotic, degenerat, inapt – assertiones monstrant clarmen que on ha esset lontan de veritá e realitá. Chemicos e matematicos ha volet far creder, que on deve crear lingues quasi secun chemical o algebraic formules. In contraritá al altri projectes li lingue Occidental monstra un clar tendentie star in intim contact con li lingual customes e sentimentes del europan nationes. Ne solmen li ver natur del lingue ma su real scop es ci max bon comprendet. E li social caracter de un lingue ha esset, es, e va esser li decisiv. A. Z. Ramstedt. Facilità de aprension. Mem esperantistes qui prende seriosi li nov naturalistic direction in L. I. e aprecia multcos in it, reprocha nos támen, que malgré semblant facilitá comprender li lingue (almen por li educat persones de Occidental cultura), it es tre desfacil scrir e parlar it, pro li inregulari vocabularium e parolformation 1), que pro su intern economie de paroles li practic conossentie de Espo es acquisitet in plu curt témpore; e que just li possibilitá formar regularmen derivates »per bon differentiat affixes« es un insuperabil qualitá de Espo, quel talmen es superior a omni L. I. sur neolatin base.2) Ti argumentes posse forsan applicar-se ad Interlingua de Prof. Peano, ma nullmen al Occidentla. It sembla que li artificial primitivitá de Espo obtusa li sense por real e existent finesses de sentimente. Vermen a quo es util discerner inter redaktejo, redaktistaro, redakto, redaktado, queles omni es representat in nor europan lingues per un sol parol: redaction, 36 quel sembla til nu sufficent precis, proque li sense es clar del contexte? E in casu de necessitá sempre posse esser preciset mult plu bon e comprensibil per circumscrition: loc o burò de redaction, totalité de redactores, actività redactori etc.3) Ma just li parol redaction, existent in omni principal europan lingues til li Russ, ne existe in Espo, 4) e vice posser utilisar un conosset parol (ultra to absolut regularmen derivat in Occ), on deve chascun vez composir un ancor ne existent e nue usabil necú nov parol secun li tre special nuancie. Esque to es facil e economic? Ma in altri casus pro mancant differentiat adjectivic suffixes un sol parol deve expresser tre diversi senses, sovente totalmen ne precisibil per li contexte, p. ex.: paca kongreso. Ca to es D friedlicher Kongreß o Friedenskongreß? Li possibilità formar per i sam affixe un masse de paroles con parallel sense es certmen un avantagie in un lingue, ma it relate solmen nov conceptiones ancor ne essent in li subconscientie del parlantes. In ti relation it es tre significativ que sr Collinson por subtener su these cita li lingues gaelic (welsh) e finn, du lingues durante long témpore isolat del europan progresse e solmen recentli posit in li necessità producter un quantité de nov paroles por nov conceptiones queles ha mancat les til tande. It es do clar que ili producte les per li sam affixe, ja usat in lor lingue, sin cuidar pri ja internationalisat formes in li grand europan lingues. (flotte, bibliotheca, vocabularium etc.) 5) It es un process absolutmen analog al formation de paroles por nov coses quam che ti tribe de Central Africa, qui nomina un chapel: cap-tegmente. 6) In ti sense on posse atin’er in Espo ancor mult plu economie, si prender quam modelle li citat negri-idioma e li experienties atin’et per pidgin-english. Ma mi pensa que li dominia de un L. I. es un poc plu vast quam li possibilitàs de comprension per un jargon quam pidgin-english. Ne solmen por simplic conversation con li conductor del tren o li servitor in hotel, ne solmen primitiv necessitàs de un viageant o un collector de illustrat postcartes deve servir li L. I., ma anc al max alt postulationes por li relationes de scientie, politica, commercie, technica, philohophie etc. E tande li postulation renunciar a nor cultural vocabularium in favor de primitiv »Esperanto-faritajhoj« es vermen naiv 7). 37 Advere li international paroles introducte se malgré li protestes del SAT-presse, ma nu ili es partli duplicates de ja existent »esperantismes«, e quam ja dit sta extra del laudat regulari construction. Un tal situation es ni economic, ni practic, ni logical, ni rational! E it es sive bluff, sive manca de comprension asserter que tal lingue es plu facil quam Occidental in quel omni ti international e cultural paroles dissolve sic! se in clar e transparent derivates del bon electet radicas, suffixes e regules de composition. In Esperanto on simplicmen escamota li verità que it contene in su vocabularium mult mil exceptiones sin minimal etymologic o logic coherentie! Mi proposi al seniores Esperantistes prender un conosset complet vocabularium p. ex. Bennemann, e contar li paroles queles in Espo forma un exception proque ili sta extra li derivation normal, a queles corresponde in Occidental regulari international derivates; e 2) far li sam calcul invers por Occ e mi paria que tal exceptiones va esser in Espo 100 vez plu quam in Occ! On fanfarona pri regularità del grammatica e tace pri li 10 000 exceptiones in li vocabularium! Mi ha jettat li gante! Qui va sublevar it? Mi attende response! Li ulterior assertion de sr Collinson, que solmen Espo possede li capabilità formar derivates secun voluntà, es fals, proque Occ have it in ancor plu grand mesure, possedente apu li general anc plu specialisat affixes, queles dà li possibilità formar nuancies mult plu precis quam Espo. Ma ti richesse totalmen ne es obtrusiv e ne exclude li possibilità restricter li parol-quantità til ti del nominat african tribe. Si on vole on va posser formar anc in Occ fratra o fratressa in vice de sestra, o desbon vice mal, cap-tegmente vice chapel,maladità vice maladie, per un parol, on posse far omni ineptitàs de Espo anc in Occ, si on es inept o primitiv indigen, ma Occ almen ne fortia li civilisat homes parlar quam infantes o indigenes primitiv. Occidental have li max grand liberità in expression de su idées: it es quam un lingue natural. Anc in D on vell posser parlar Bruderin, ungroß, Kränke in vice de Schwester, klein, Krankheit,''ma on ne parla talmen. Ma hodie on usa ja in D ''Abteil vice antean Coupé (Abteilung). Do un tal evolution ne es inpossibil anc in li L. I. Ma mi ne have li manie de grandesse (megalomanie) decreter tal »simplificationes« al munde. Si li munde va voler, it va far self ti usa(tion) de su lingue – li possibilitàs existe in Occ samli quam in omni lingue vivent. Li criticantes qui trova Espo plu facil di que ili hesita che usa de ti o altri form in Occ, quo ili ne senti usante Espo. Unésimli on deve constatar que Espo es ja familiari por ili e Occidental inconosset. Ultra to partli ti hesitation veni de to que ancor ne existe plen lexicos national-occidental (almen ja printat), e anc solmen poc persones possede li Occidental-national Radicarium (presc nequande li seniores criticantes). Nu, mi es curios vider p. ex. un person qui possede un Esperanto-clave o mem complet grammatica e quelc numerós de Espo-gazetes, qui vell scrir Espo sin hesitation e con minu erras, quam in li sam casu con Occidental, mem si ti person mey esser tre erudit e conossent mult lingues! Anc ci solmen clar e inprejudiciat experimentes va posser monstrar li verità. 38 Pri Occ ti experimentes es ja fat plur vez! Mult persones, e absolut ne solmen erudites, scri e parla un remarcabilmen bon Occidental. Ma li duésim cause de hesitation es li incapabilità del majorité usar li libertà. Ili postula ukases, ili ne vole pensar, ili save solmen obedir. Vice self-decision e responsabiltà ili clama pri baston sur quel apoyar-se e per quel esser battet in casu de manca de discipline. Ti libertà tutmen ne postula que on deve parlar secun normativ schema con menacie de excommunication.8) On mey parlar o scrir talmen, que li comprension mutual mey esser li max perfect. E it es clar que li conservation del omni-conosset international orthographie 9) e form de paroles sin mascarade e sin confusent masse de inutil affixes es un grand avantagie de Occidental. Anc si Occ es inmediatmen comprensibil solmen a homes de alt cultura, tal homes existe minimal 10 000 000, e just ti civilisat homes va decider li question del L. I. e ne li strada. Anc pri li construction e election de systema de relvia o de ocean-noves decide ne li passageros ma li ingenieres, industriales e altri competentes! It es li deve de omni hom conscient contra-acter li dictatur del strada, li ruina del cultura. Li repsonsabil ductores de Espo just apella al voce del strada (quam ante 2000 annus li imperatores de Roma per ti maniere ha ruinat li antiqui civilisatoin). Ma on posse replicar, que li L. I. tutmen ne es reservat solmen por li erudites, qui forsan vell posser exister sin it, ma anc por li grand masses del popules. To es naturalmen ver. Ma anc por ili un lingue quasi natural, quam Occ, va esser plu facil, proque it tutmen ne es tam facil por li simplic hom discerner li grammatical cathegories, quam on asserte to! On save p. es. que in German e Dan lingue li substantives es scrit per majuscules. Nu, chascun quei hat occasion observar infantes e inerudites va constatar li grand confusion in scrition de majuscules. Do anc li reclam-laudat finales de grammatical cathegories es plu un desfacilità por li simplic popul. On deve sublinear anc que li extereuropanes possede tut altri cathegories grammatical. Por un chines o indian de America ili representa un grand desfacilità. Ma in Esperanto un fals usa del grammatical finales posse producter catastrofal confusiones. E to es li natural consecuentie del mancant precis adjectivic e adverbial suffixes. Anc li postulation formar self o deschifrar Espo-charades on ne posse nominar facilità. O esque p. ex. talmen commun paroles quam li Esperantan sciigo, senpere, estro, militistara, nepre etc. es plu facil anc por li max inerudit simplic hom quam information, inmediat, chef, militari, absolut? In témpores, quande Volapük esset in via conqueistar li munde, li apparition de Esperanto esset un liberation e un action de cultur, quel on nequande va obliviar. Ma, hodie quande existe Occidental, li ulteriori propaganda por Esperanto, quel ne ha marchat con li general evolution, ma restat stagnant sur li sam punctu quam ante 40 annus, es un inpossibil 39 bluff e explotation del ignorant hom in li personal interesse de quelc ductores. It es vermen ja urgent témpore, que omni progressiv clarvident e ethic persones de alt cultura e tendentie mey uniar se circum li democratic latin. »Occidental«, quel pro manca de arbitrari regules es sempre perfectibil in omni direction. It es necessi aperter li ocules al misguidates per li micri capitalistic e avid a potentie gruppe de circa 100 persones, qui chascun annu conveni in su Espo-congresses, queles es necessi por enthusiasmar li »popolo Esperanta« per festas, cantadas, dansas, flirt etc. Li amical fratrin sentimente in ti convenidas es vermen laudabil e sympathic, ma li cultural nivelle es miserabil. On mey solmen memorar li fad e infantesc expositiones de P. St. in li tal nominat »Somera Universitato« 10) in Geneva. Li seriosi currentie del vive, scientie, politica, economie etc. es absent, e nequande va esser attractet solmen per li infantin-credaci utopisterie, si ili ne have li possibilità parlar pri su real necessitàs in un lingue correspondent a nor hodial statu de cultura. E li grand joyosi masse va aprender Occ in sam curt témpore quam nu Esperanto, ma con plu grand cultural e civilisatori valore por ili self. E si on va asserter que ili nequande va parlar it rect, mi va questionar quant persones usa in just maniere li accusative?, mem ne li redactores de jurnales.11) 35 annus li Esperantistes ha luctat con bon conscientie por victorie de lor idé e ili esset fort! Ma nu ili deve luctar por Espo contra plu bon saventie e contra su conscientie. E tal lucta nequande posse victoriar. Anc li fanatisat masses un die va percepter li veritá! E. de Wahl. Mentalitá esperantistic. In »La Progreso«, Oficial organ del Tchecoslovac Esperanto-Association, marte 1927, sub titul Rememorajhoj pri la unua tempo de Esperanto O. D. Ribaulb raporta (traduction ex Esperanto): »Li max interessant epistul de Dr. Zamenhof, quel es in li collection de »Espero«, datat 1889, contene li confession quel jetta un inattendet lúmine sur li historie de nor lingue. In ti epistul li autor dí que il ha creat li lingue – unésimli e cardinalmen – por su infelici popul, li judes, dividet inter mult landes e lingues, un popul, quel denove posse esser uniat per li lingue. Ti popul posse esser apóstol del lingue international, pro su roal cosmopolitic e pro su historic traditiones. Con li lingue vell venir li nov religion Homaranismo, quel finli deveni religion del tot munde. Do li amore a su popul, li nationalism, ha esset li prim motor por Zamenhof, quel adjunte 40 in li sam epistul: si mi ne vell firm creder que li nov religion va triumfar, mi nequande vell publicar li lingue, quel es solmen medie, ne scope … Quam omni fundatores de religiones, anc Z. ha creat dogmas. Omni hom es liber acceptar les o ne, ma ne discusser!« Malgré ti conception, pri quel li estimat letor self mey judicar, it es tre dubios que li »Homaranismo« del Esperantistes va esser suficent for por victoriar super li resistentie del munde non-esperantistic, essent in aplastant preponderantie. In ultra li homaranistes in Esperantujo self es solmen un micri minorité, contra que ti homes quel vole usar li lingue pro purmen tre practic scopes, deveni sempre plu mult, talmen que li organisatoines ja deve prender radical mesuras contra li excrescenties de ti direction (vide p. ex. Pilorio in »Esperanto«, april). A. Jofre scri in »Amerika Esperantisto«, marte, pri li partiprendentes de Esperanto-curses: »Sive ili suposi que li atin’et saventie sufice por interchange de cartes postal, sive ili pensa que lor cap ne es apt por ulterior studia. Ili anc posse esser instigat a abandonar li comensat studia, quande ili trova, que Esp-o ne offerta hodie suficent pracitc profite.« E per li intern valore cultural e educativ del lingue on anc ne successe capter les, pro que it es null. Talmen it es comprensibil que li ductores sempre demanda perseverantie e »sinfofero« (self-sacrificie) del propagandistes. Noi totalmen ne condamna li fair utilitarism, pensante que sub li actual circumstanties li Lingue International va introducter-se unésimli solmen in comercie, technica, scientie, radio e ceteri trafic. Poy, quande it es aconosset e oficialisat generalmen quam lingue auxiliari, it va conquestar poc a poc, sin sucusses e revolutiones, li ceteri dominias spiritual, bell literatura, arte, religion etc. Pos que it va har monstrat su vivicapabilità, li lingue auxiliari var devenir universal e vivent lingue del Occidenta e forsan del tot munde. Ma tal successiv introduction e natural evolution es possibil solmen per un lingue inter-national del typ de Occidental, basat sur li dominant cultur-paroles occidental, e ne per atrusiv imperialisme de un artificial jargon extra-national de isolat secte quel continualmen discredita li idé del L. I. In su libre »Delphos« Miss S. Pankhurst cita un judicie de Liga de Nationes pri Esperanto: »L d N caus reciver votas pro adoption de Esp-o i. a. 1923 nomina un comité por studiar li lingue. Li raport del comité presentat per prof. G. de Reynold (Bern), declara Esperanto quam barbaric, sin precision e su usation esse effect e cause de decadentie intellectual. Existe centes de tal opiniones de competentes contra Esp-o. Ma li Esperantistes tace pri ili e dura nominar nos, qui proposi un lingue apt e acceptabil, nocentes del idé. Támen li fiascos ne posse desillusionar li fanatic apóstoles del novreligional lingue. In vice retirar-se e aprender in quel maniere on posse esser plu util a digni cose, ili aperte nov campan’e de bluffs e mystificatoines. Cúlmine de menties (o »sinofero«?) pro la »sankta afero« es un Esperanto-prospecte de Steyrermühl-Verlag, Wien, u dr Pfeffer scri: »E. trassa li linea medial del europan lingues. It es plu educativ e ligativ quam quelcunc lingue, pro que it doce al europanes lu comun in lor lingues! Li studia de E. have un extrem plu alt valore educativ quam ti de un altri lingue, pro que on apropria se per it lu comun e essential de omni europan lingues e un 41 ampli conossentie de extran paroles!« Ti ci teses sembla esser copiat de un Occidental prospecte. Quasi por demonstrar li gross duperie, on trova sur li reverse del folie un excerpte del »malkara Esperanto-Wörterbuch der Wiener Tagblatt-Bibliothek« con secuent »bon medial europan« Esperanto-paroles: flegmo, fokuso, fondus, bazo (base), aldono, sindono (devotion), malinklino (aversion), sciigi e konigi(anunciar), alveno, alterighi (aterrar), kauzo (cause). Quant corruptiv e »malinstruanta« Esp-o in fact es, noi ja suficent vez ha demonstrat. Esperanto es apt solmen por mis-usar li extran paroles; p. ex. un laborero in Vienna hant frequentat un Esp-curs, ne adplu esset capabil usar les rect; il scri: perfektigieren, rezervieren etc. Malgré li amasse de sympatic resolutiones por L. I., null neutral congress international til hodie ha factli usat Esp-o quam medie de intercomprension, quo constata li director del »Universala Esperanto-Asocio« mem, in »Esperanto«, marte. Por antauenpushi(propulser) li affere in ti direction li stab general del »verdaj kavaliroj« arangea un nov experiment: Li esperantistes self fa un »neutral international congress« de pedagogos in Praha, pasca. E ili fanfara tra li presse dial: »Por evitar tedant traductiones, on interpreta li discurses solmen in Esperanto.« Talmen demonstrante li semblant difusion e usabilitá de Esp., on proposi li metode anc al altri interantional congresses. On nu ne postula que li delegates mey aprender parlar Esp-o. Ili ples studiar li lingue solmen durant ne-mult hores til que illi posse comprender. Ma anc to ne va auxiliar, nam li delegates anc va mem ne aprender comprender li lingue durant li curt témpor. Támen ti ci metode es strax usabil in Occidental, comprensibil al majorité del delegates sin studia anterior. To es attestat ja sovente, p. ex. per li Occidental-discurse coram german societé in Hôtel de France, Vienna (vid. Kgl nr 37). Ma pro quo on ne aprende Esperanto? To es li question anc de sr. van den Brock in »Heroldo de Esperanto« nr 13. Sr. B. ne comprende pro quo comercial firmas ne employa esperantistic correspondentes por extrania. Il ha scrit in Esp-o a un grand firma in Hamburg, demandante un offerte. Li firma respondet que on ne comprende Esp-o e on peti scrir german o hollandes. Nu, un de nor colaboratores, comendante un scrimachine in Berlin, ha scrit li tot corespondentie in Occidental. Il ha recivet prompt su machine; do i liverante ha tre bon comprendet, sin antey aprender li lingue o mem ingagear un special correspondente. Ma sr B. in »Herolde« proposi fortiar omni exporteros aprender Esperanto o boicottar les. »Quande ne sufice li rason, on prende li baston.« Li esperantistes besona li attest del Union Telegrafic, que Esp-o es un »clar« lingue, pro que ili self ne audaciat creder to. Ma on accepte telegrammes in Occidental sin haver un attest, pro que omni hom educat comprende les e self constata que Occidental factli es un clar lingue. Dictatura, oppression e frude besona decretes e policie: veritá e libertá fa sin ili. In »Arbeiter-Esperantist«, april, on scri: »Li masse quel noi vole gan’ar por li Esp-moventie, es presc solmen avid a sensation. E noi deve max possibilmen utilisar to.« Nu, Occidental recruta su unésim adeptes ex ti homes queles have serios beson a L. I., i. e. queles ja sta in international relationes sive litterari sive personal. Pos ti elite de eclarat pioneros va secuer li grand masses, aconossetne li utilitá de Occidental, spontanimen, sin bluffes, sin sensationes e sin »putches«. Por li bene del homanité. Engelbert Pigal. 42 Antipodes. In Mondo nr 4 es publicat un articul de I. H. Nemo quel proposi un effectiv reforma de Ido, i. e. eliminar li finales -o in substantives concret e -as in li verbes fundamental. Su argumentes por un tal reforma es decisiv e tre habilmen citat. Il precisa in su unésim frase un idé quel anc noi sempre ha sublineat. Il dí: »Li maximal facilità, mesura de perfection de artificial lingues, til nu esset considerat presc solmen sub relation al aprendentes. Ma plu on exfortia far de Ido li L. I. practicmen usat, plu ti unilateral facilità por aprendentes deveni un principie errorosi«. Interessant es anc su opinion coincident con ti de Julian Prorók, que li decision definitiv ne va esser fat del mundlinguistes, ma de ti persones qui va besonar li lingue. Il dí que un die o altri li international organisation del laboreros va dar al L. I. sive un catastrofal batte, sive definitiv victorie. »Ili simplicmen va sentir li beson de un L. I. e accepter ti instrumente quel es tot pret e oferta li max grand avantagies.« To es sin dubita tre ver. It va depender de to, ca Paneuropa o li Triesim Interantionale va electer. Mi támen ne pensa que to va esser Ido. Li sol possibil election e inter Esp-o e Occidental, nam presc li sam simplificationes proposit de Nemo on posse far anc in Esp-o e tande li chances de Ido es denove diminuet. Li reformas de Nemo es li unesim batte de martell. Va secuer altris pri li derivation, pri li tot conjugation e pri li fals logicalitá. E quo tande va restar? E quant témpor resta nos ancor til li final election? Esque it ne es plu bon strax accepter Occidental quam denove comensar li fars de Achilles, quel nequande posse atin’er li tortuga? Interessant es anc quo sr. N. dí pri li eufonie: »Li til nu absolut manca de substantives finient per consonantes ha fat Ido tro molli, tro exclusiv feminin. Per … (li nov regul) … noi vell crear un tot grand cathegorie de substantives plu »vivent«, plu fort e plu dur, e qui vell posseder ti masculinità tam per su form, quam per su sense.« 12) Do anc in ti relation un aproximation ad Occidental! To on deve sublinear por special joya de fundamentistic idistes qui trova Occidental cacophonic! Apu ti clar e prudent articul in li sam nro de Mondo es publicat un plen de ignorantie dilettantic articul de Dr. Talmey, probabilmen por plu sublinear li luminositè del unésim. Li redactor nomina Dr. T. un »expert philologo«, probabilmen per ironie. In ti articul »Lexikologio de Arulo« (tal es li nómine del nov Idido, un apotheose de scolasticitá) noi vide que anc in su logica Dr. T. severmen contradí a se self in chascun passu. Il contradí al principie nr II »Li original paroles deve esser maxim international possibil«. Li parol verdar = D werden, F devenir, contradí al principie III: »un form deve reciver li comun international signification, ne un altri!« Nu li form verd es conform al parol F verg A green, e ne a D »werden«, quel anc ne es international. Mi cita ancor quelc altri »international« paroles de Arulo: termato, gresar, erastanti, noturizar, arkíatro, arkto (ne artict sic! ma F étroit 43 D eng), axino, barno, bizoniar ne parent con bison), borno (ca D Born o F borne?), qui save to sin explication, e quel logica vell auxiliar nos ci, si ne li »sic volo, sic jubeo« de Dr Talmey? Si in un lingue monstra se talmen divergent flutiones quam li du supra monstrat, it ne va posser longmen subtener tal tensiones e va crever bentost. Faun. Duplic consonantes e archaismes. In »Mondo« nr. 5, sub titul »Arkaismo e L. I.«, honorat canonico Jules Gross inter altri-cos pena pruvar que li ortografie de Ido es plu modern quam ti de Occidental. Startante del observation que presc null hom pronuncia p. ex. li du m in »immens«, il monstra li desfacil aprensibilitá del duplic litteres in frances. Ti consideration til cert gradu es rect; e just pro to li scrition de duplic consonantes es facultativ in Occidental in casus ù ili have null signification apart. Noi ne-quem fortia scrir du t in regretar, du m in comun, du r in coresponder, du b in abat, du p in aprobar, du l in colaborar etc. Li nov german ortografie demanda li fonetic scrition »Akzeleration«. Ma ancor hodie in scientic literatura on usa li antiqui scrition plu international »Acceleration«. Similmen on ancor ne va interdicter al scientistes in Occidental scrir: physica, autochthon, opposition, ellipse etc. Por atin’er cert scope it es plu sagi dar ne principies imperativ, ma directives. Ti qui hodie ne posse far li grand salta, va secuer deman. Támen on apen va posser abolir li duplic consonantes totalmen. Presc omni europan lingues (de Portugal til Russia) usa les precipue # por marcar curt vocales (quam in german: ball, stopp etc.), quo sr. J. G. omisse mentionar; # por discerner divers paroles (in Occidental: casse: casu, currer: curar, cann: cane, cusino: cussin, car: carre. Ido ne posse adopter ti international paroles e vole fortiar nos usar li »modern« deformat: kaso: kazo, kurar: kuracar, kano: hundo, kuzulo: kuseno, kara: charo. Mem li Hispan distin’e: carro e caro!) # por discerner s fort de s leni (Occidental: masse, tasse, mission, rasse e rose, fase. Ma Ido: maso, taso, misiono, raso e rozo, fazo etc. à la Esp-o). In ti 3 casus li scrition per duplic consonantes es obligativ. Ma in general on mex aplicar hodie in Occidental preliminarimen li facil regul: »In dubita ples scrir un consonant!« To es tre simplic e ne imposi studia durant mult annus, quam on vole far creder. Ma it es possibil que li futuri Academie de L. I., fundat p. ex. per Liga de Nationes, va decreter un altri ortografie, minu liberal, sive plu etymologic e historic sive plu fonologic e mecanic. To va depender anc del actual flutiones in li lingues national. Sr. J. G. declara que li duplic litteres vale solmen por un muséo archeologic, e ne por li vive modern. Ma li tal-nominat »modern« ortografie de Ido certmen vale excellent quam un labyrinte, per exemples: * tuberklo's'o'' e ''metamorfo's'o'' apu ''poro'z'a'' e ''filo'z'ofo * re's'onar e s'idar apu pre'z'idar e re'z'idar * s'''olvar, re's'orbar e ne's'olventa apu re'z'olvar * ''s'ervar e kon's'ervar apu re'z'ervar * re's'ektar e kon's'istar apu re'z'istar. 44 On vide qual abstrusitás resulta si on ne respecte que un lingue con essentialmen romanic parol-materiale ne posse esser scrit per ortografie polones. Quant on senti li manca de marcation de curt vocales mem in Esperanto, to monstra tre visibil li excellent redactet jurnal Unuigita Tuthomaro (Uniat Homanité) in Hamburg, quel quancam essent ortodox fundamentistic, systematicmen usa li duplic consonantes, mem plu sovente quam Occidental e malgré li accusa de letores, que it retarde li »venkokuro« de Esp-o. Li historie del scientie de L. I. monstra que li evolution desde Volapük til li max recent systemas es in direction a plu grand internationalitá e naturalitá e minu arbitraritá e artificialitá. In Occidental es atin’et li maximum possibil. Ne conservante antiquat formes latin charta (paper), copia (abundantie), equo(cavall) quam Interlingua de prof. Peano, ni compilante hyperlogic caprioles savigar da olua registragisto (informar su registrator) quam Ido, li lingue Occidental marcha li medial via aurin. Abstraente de su derivation-metode mem plu elefantiastic, Ido esset forsan plu modern quam Esp-o; to es ante 1922. Ma hodie, sr. J. G., pos aparition de Occidental, Ido es archaic! Li fonetic radicalism in Esp-o-Ido, quel detrimenta li etymologic coherentie del paroles e just pro to anc fa desfacil li aprension13), es un tre riscant lude: nam on ne save que li publica va acceptar it o ne. Occidental ne presenta-se quam miraculos medie de intercomprension quel vole reformar e revolutionar li inradicat natural customes de pensada e parlada. Li Occidentalistes suposi que un putch à la Esp-o hodie ne va sucesser sic!. Ili demanda del publica null utopic concessiones, e presenta solmen ti modest programma: un lingue inter-national. Al introduction de L. I. ja opposi-se tam mult obsttacules extern, que it es frivolitá augmentar les intern de nor camp.14) Esque ne anc sr. canónico J. Gross comprende que li firmi terre del evolutionism natural per Occidental es plu secur quam li hasard-lude del temerari »putchistes« e fals »modernistes«? E. Pigal. Delphos. The future of international language by Sylvia Pankhurst. Un nov curt historie del L. I. movement, 95 pagines in octav, apparit in li angles series »To-day and to-morrow«, propaga li idé del L. I., e quo es symptomatic, ne por Esperanto ma por Interlingua de Prof. Peano. De un populari edition on naturalmen ne posse postular absolut scientic profundore e inpartialità, quel es viceat per publicistic verve. 45 Pri li erras in li exposition de Esperanto noi ne vole expander nos ci, to ja es fat in un critica in »International Language» April 1927, pag. 93 per Mr W. E. Collinson. Samli pri li altri lingues criticat: Volapük, Ido, Romanal, Universal, Medial. Ci noi va solmen curt considerar li critica pri Occidental. It contene 50 lineas, ma por refutar omni erras, miscomprenses, incorrect assertiones etc. conpresset in ti 50 lineas it vell esser necessi scrir almen 500 lineas. In general on posse dir que Occ es criticat max mal e max injust. Secun Miss Pankhurst Occ es un »partially a priori amalgam«. Quam »purmen apriori« illa nomina li formes fe, vell. Ma in un frances dialecte on dí justmen: il fe remesser, e vell es latin vellem, velles, vellet = angles would e usat in sam maniere. Si fe e vell es apriori, tande in li laudat Interlingua li auxiliari del preterit e'' anc es tal, proque in verità it es un prefix in li grec verbes, ma in Occidental li »juxtaposition of words from various languages makes a discordant impression«. Tamen in Interlingua to es permisset, e mem li usation de extran prefixes quam separat paroles. It sembla grotesc si un anglesa parla pri »discordant impression« per usa de paroles de vdivers lingues! Li autoressa oblivia que in li lingue Angles ti »discordant impression« deve esser ancor mult plu desagreabil proque Occ es centvez plu homogen quam angles, e si un lingue national representa un mixture de max divers lingues, on ne posse criticar to just in un lingue international. »Curious features are '''n’' to indicate ny …«. Tamen it existe similmen in hispan, polones, slovac e tchec. Illa critica li usa de duplic consonantes in Occ. Ma che sr Peano ili ne es remarcat! »It is strange to introduce a synthetic perfect … fe = did, and hav''15) = to have. '''Fe' is in part used like the English did; but in English, of course, did is used »correctly« (nor sublineation) only in the negative and interrogative. To employ it in the affirmative is colloquial, if not vulgar«. Ti rasonament ne es convenent! Occidental ya ne es Angles, ma mem in Angles it es »colloquial e vulgar«, do justificat in un L. I. si it generalisa un bon regul. E esque in A on ne have anc li formes »I did not see« e »I have not seen«? Formes citat, quam m'''e' fe canta'''t in Occ ne existe. In li texte ex Kosmoglott citat in li libre es pluri printerras misguidant. It ne es tuchat lu fundamental nov, inaugurat in li mundlingual movement per Occidental, i. e. su mirabil metode derivar regularmen omni inregulari international paroles de latin origine, e su profund cultural e pedagogic valore in li cristallin clar analyse del conosset, ma ne comprendet del popul-masses international scientic paroles. Per ti cultur-action, Occidental va esser un del max effectiv medies por destructer li muros inter li erudit latinistes e li »profanum vulgus« e talmen apporta su lepta al mitigation del sempre crescent lucta de classes, durantque Interlingua es solmen por latinistes e conserva omni inregulari derivationes. Malgré li grav mancas del libre del estimat Miss Pankhurst noi saluta li apparition de ti publication just in li momente quande li munde plu e plu immerge in li suggestion que Espo es li'mundlingue. Julian Prorók. 46 Monario. Interlexico del lingue arico-semitic. Monario-italiano-français-english-deutsch de Aldo Lavagnini, Roma 1926. – Vermen on ne posse dir per quel rasones li autor es ductet ad introducter radicas ne international grec, arab, sanscrit, russ etc. sembla anc esser paroles negri-somali e tamil p. ex. ''ibar = comprar. Ma proque ne existe lexicos national-monario on ancor ne posse usar ti lingue, tre desfacil a comprender ye unesim vide. Qui va saver p. ex. que xar = tsar, e'' = forsan, ''zanho = mercur, zazar = agitar, wienco = scientie, weptro = sceptre, kamar = amar, udo = aqua, etc. …? Li german traduction es fat tre insufficientmen. Visibilmen li autor ne conosse ti lingue, proque li lexico abunda ye erras e tal paroles quel ne existe in german, ni mem quam parol extran, quam p. es. skiuren por Eichhorn, handgeben por einhändigen, Flösse por Floß etc. E paroles german quam Konscius, vituperieren etc. totalmen ne existe. Russ doroga significa »via« e ne »car«. Do secun ti provas on ne save if on posse fider al paroles sanscrit, tamil, arab etc. Talmen it es regrettand que anc li scientic valore es problematic. Li edition es luxuos e elegant e con portrete e autogramma del autor. Támen li productivitá e diligentie de sr. Lavagnini es vermen admirabil. Apen su Interlexico por Italiano-Français-Englisch sic!-Deutsch es editat, il comensa ja de nove editer un nov plu detal’at lexico in 23 lingues: latin, grec, antiqui, sanscrit, hebreic, italian, hispan, portugales, frances, angles, german, holandes, sved, russ, sudslav, arabic, du indic lingues, persic, turc, magyar, finnic, japannes, chines. Ha apparit quar págines til »absinco = absinth«. Un tal lexico conspectiv vell haver un eminent sciential valore, si it vell esser fat con conossentie e secun sciential methodes e sr Lavagnini vell posir se un monument indelebil, si il vell perfinir ti grandissim ovre con li necessi precautiones, i. e. it deve esser sin grav erras, e to postula un tal conossentie de lingues, quel sr L. visibilmen ne possede. It ne suffice prender li 23 lexicos e prender del ta monstrat pluri paroles un de ili ad libitum quo ducte ad absurditás. Sr L. mey assecurar-se li collaboration de national lingue-conossores, qui conosse almen 4 – 5 del nominat lingues por posser controlar li plu precis sense del parol, altrimen va evenir tal cose, que per superficial examination mi ha constatat in li quar pagines con 47 paroles ne minu quam 31 erras, li max mult de queles es originat per inconossentie del lilngues, e solmen poc per print-erras. p. ex.: ABANDON (D Verlassung ne existe), ABBATAR ( ne D schlagen ma niederschlagen, R ne svalivat’ ma nisvergat’), AB-HORRAR (R imet’ have li sense 'haver.'Probabilmen in li lexico ha esset imet’ otvrashtchenie = '''haver horrore!), ABJEKTO (ne es D niedrig, R níchtojnyi ma D verworfen, R gnusnyi, niskí). E. W. Edzo. Pri li origine del Esperanto-parol edzo (marito) li »linguistes«, in »Heroldo de E.« nr 60, 2 etc, denove rupte su cap, por trovar it in grec zoon, zeugnumi, zugon etc. Li nov »verd« generation do ja obliviat que Dr. Zamenhof ha explicat ti mysterios radica in un epistul a sr. Boirac (vid. »Progreso«, 1914, nr 74, 75). Dr. Zamenhof ha prendet it de D Kronprinzessin, quel il transscrit per kronprincedzino, concludente que li finale ''-edzino'' have li sense de … marita, ex quel il derivat li parol edzo por marito, pos 47 subtration de ''-ino,'' sufix por lu feminin.16) Analog il derivat: fraulo (garson) de fraulino (garsona e senioretta junt), kuzo(cusino) de kuzino (cusina). On ne posse suficente admirar ti »logica«, memorant a li »antediluvial scientistes» quel ha explicat li etymologie de A monkey (simio) per »creatur quel, hant manqué (mancat, fallit) devenir un hom, ha devenit un simio«. Dr. Zamenhof arbitrari ha attribuet al ''-essin'' li signification de marita. Nam Prinzessin (sam quam Äbtissin, Diakonissin etc.) ne deve esser maritat, quancam Kronprinzessin es sempre li marita del Kronprinz. To es li motive pro quel Dr. Zamenhof (con intention o sin) startat de Kronprinzessin. Ex ti ci unic casu, fals interpretat, Dr. Z. deductet li pseudo-radica edzo. Talmen li element ess (quel naturalmen ahve li sense: femina, specialmen ligat con oficie o dignitá etc, p. ex.: directressa, actressa) prende arbitrarimen li sense de marit'o'! On ne posse monstrar plu clar li metode capricios, e li procede presc pueril, quel li autor de Esp-o, li venerat Majstro de nor demi-fratres, ha aplicat in li construction de su lingue.17) To totalmen es simil al procedes de fabrication de Volapük. It es sovente interessant e emotionant penetrar li mente del grand homes e li secretes del genie. Noi ne-quande nega li merites inmortal del creator de Esp-o por li idé del L. I., a quel il ha sacrificat su vive. Ma per un typic exemple sol on posse sondar li mysterios profundesse del genie linguistic, quem li »fideluloj« ciecmen admira e adora. E. P. Regretabil Ido. In »Mondo«, li oficial organ del Ido-Akademio, nr 8, G. V. proposi abolir li mediat verbal derivation denominal, i. e. li sublim ovre de Dr. L. Couturat e li parte laudat del adeptes quam li max splendid de Ido, pro su logica. On discusse vicear li formes plulongigar, ekterigar, enkarcerigar per alongar, ekterar, enkarcerar etc.! In »Mondo« nr 7 sr. de Beaufront, li autor de Ido, scri: »''Sintezesez''esas kontreregula pri ke sintezar ne darfas existar en Ido. Sintezo''esas nomo, ne verbo.« Ho no, sr. de B., secun vor regretat collego Dr. Couturat, li spiritus rector del Delegation, ''sintezo have radica verbal e sintezar existe in Ido, sam quam analizar, placar etc.! Ples consultar p. ex. li »Kompleta Radikaro Ido-D«, 1919 (composit de F. Schneeberger, ex-presidente del Ido-Akademio e K. Feder, ex-secretario del Ido-Akademio), ú vo va trovar printat per grass lítteres li special radica sintez-ar = synthetisch behandeln, zusammenfügen (Teile zum Ganzen; log., math., chem.). Do »la patro de Ido« ne save Ido self! Mi sincerimen compati li Idistes pro que ili ha perdit omni su bon spiritus.18) Ad ú vo vole styrar? E. P. 48 Ex nor movement. Li comité preparativ del »Societé Interlinguistic« in Helsingfors ha editet un propaganda-brochure in sved lingue: Occidental – ett västerländskt kultursprak de mag. phil. A. Z. Ramstedt. »A bis Z«, Mitteilungen für Scheithauersche Stenographen,''Leipzig, Nr. 3 contene un articul propagativ por Occidental e Cosmoglotta. On dí que li paroles in Occidental es tam prudent electet que omni hom educat fluente posse leer textus redactet in li nov lingue sin saver que to es un idioma artificial, creat de un sol hom. On declara que per Occidental li scope del evolution del L. I. sembla esser atin’et. Esperanto, Ido etc esset precursores. Occidental finli es li satisfation de un ardent desir del homanité. Noi cordialmen mersía li estimat editor del jurnal pro ti excellent articul in consecuentie de quel Cgl ha recivet mult inquestiones de letores pri Occ. A nor coidelaistes ti bell exemple es recomendat a imitation. Sr. A. Deminger fat un bon e successos discurs angles pri Occidental in ''Adult School Vienna 2 april. C. E. L. I. A. Desde fundation de Cosmoglotta sr E. Pigal es tro ocupat per organisatori labores por Occidental e il regretabilmen ne plu posse consacrar se al responsabil e desfacil officie de secretario del Comité Explorativ de L. I. Pro to il ha petit li presidente accepter su demission. Secun proposition del direction li membres con unanimitá ha electet sr. A. Z. Ramstedt, mag. philol., Helsingfors, Villagatan 25 (Finland), quam secretario. Noi cordialmen mersía sr. A. Z. R. pro acception del officie e desira le mult successe in su sacrificiosi labore. Secun til-nu publicationes de sr. A. Z. R. pri L. I. noi es cert pri su excellent qualitás linguistic. Li nov secretario durant pasca ha visitat sr. E. de Wahl in Reval por conferer pri li necessi labores. In ti conferentie ha monstrat-se li absolut congruentie inter li opiniones del presidente e secretario de Celia in omni fundamental questiones quo lassa esperar bon cooperation. Sr. A. Z. R. ja dismisset Circulares 19 e 20 al membres de Celia. Cosmoglotta. Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por Cosmoglotta. J. Ch.-Genève: 5 ö. S; H. S.-Marseille: 5,40 ö. S; H. M.-Karbitz: 2 ö. S; H. E. R.-Kalamazoo: 0,25 doll.; A. F.-Wien XVI: 5 ö. S; Dr. K. R.-München: 5 ö. S; Dr. S. Au.-Frankfurt: 5 ö. S; Prof. K.-Freiburg: 5,02 ö. S; J. S.-Maxglan: 5 ö. S; I. F.-St. Stefan: 5 ö. S; Schulrat L. Sch.-Wien VI: 5 ö. S; L. F.-Bilbao: 0,55 doll.; Prof. R. O.-Palma de M.: 1 doll.; O. W. F.-Jeffersonville: 2 doll.; F. A.-Aggelby: 5 ö. S; H. R.-Helsingfors: 5 ö. S; L. L. A.-Helsingfors: 5 ö. S; K. J. S.-Tampere: 8 sv.fr; Prof. A. V.-Graz: 10 ö. S; F. B.-Gesees: 3 RM; H. B. van W.-N. Y. City: 1 doll.; Regierungsrat Dr. M.-Rudolstadt: 5 RM; J. C.-Kjöbenhavn: 3 ö. S. Eigentümer, Herausgeber u. Verleger: Gesellschaft Cosmoglotta, Mauer b. Wien, Postfach 6. – Verantwortlicher Schriftleiter: Ing. E. Pigal, Liesing b. Wien. – Druck: G. Kanz, Liesing. Annotationes. 1: Vide inter altricos li critica de W. E. Collinson pri »Delphos« in »Internationial Language« April 1927. 2: Ma li regulari derivates ne es interantional: aviadisto, senpere, alcentrigo (in Occ Aviator, inmediat, concentration regulari derivationes), e li acceptet secun regul 16 international paroles ne es regularmen derivat ma sta isolat exter gramatical coherentie qual exceptiones: observatorio, productiva sic!, transformatoro(in Occ ili es regulari derivationes observa-t-or-ia, pro-duct-iv, trans-form-a-t-or). 3: Li predilection a long composites con special nuancies es un specific caractere del lingues de primitiv popules. 4: Li nov introductet redakcio sta exter grammatical connexe con li radica redakt 5: Ma anc ili ne dí arbaro, herbejo quam in Espo ma have autonom paroles por ti conceptiones de un propri totalité. Esque vermen apu vocabularium (vortaro), arbaro ne vell significar plu bon D Baumschule, F pépiniére, I semenzajo quam just un forest?'Sr. Teo Jung in su jurnal »Heroldo de Esperanto« nr. 14 scri pri li paroles ''mal-bona, mal-longa etc: En la poezio sin venghas tiu shajna facileco akirita per shparo de tiaj preskau chiuminute uzataj esprimoj. 6: It es un nationalistic lude quel ha productet D Fernsprecher,''Finn ''puhelin, Eston. Könetraad por li international '''telefon, e quel Espo nu seque sic! inprudentmen. 7: Ili corresponde al fantastic mascas del acotres in teatral representationes che primitives in comparation con li expression del visage in li modern kino-drama. 8: Compara in Esperantujo li boycott contra li gazetes queles usa »German'i'''o« vice »German''uj''o« secun postulation del conclave del mort papa. 9: quel tàmen in Occ es absolut in-mis-guidant, proque li pronunciation del scrit parol e samli li transscrition del parlat es strax clar e ne mis-comprensibil. 10: vide Kglt nro 32 11: Ples comparar li constatation de plu quam 10 casus de fals usat accusative in '''un' sol nr del official gazette de »Universala Esperanto-Asocio« (Kglt nr 5). Mem li redactor de »Bulteno de Internacia Scienca Asocio Esperantista« ne save usar it rect, scriente (nr 6, april 1927, pag. 13): lau la metodoj'n''' uzitaj'n'.'' 12: Anc sr. G. K. Richardson scri pri ti thema in »Mondo« sub titul »Ido-Verso«: »In Ido li desfacilitá es trovar suficent mult paroles finient per sillabes accentuabil.« – Red. 13: P. ex. li perhorrescet historic »aphel« es etymologicmen plu transparent quam »afel«, in quel es effaciat li coherentie con »peri-hel«. Solmen li adept save que li Esp-Ido klorofilo es chlorophyll'''e ne '''chlororphil. L’ Italian ha tant consumat apt e act, radicas genuin e completmen international per su derivates, que it hodie have solmen li un parol atto por li du significationes disparat. 14: Ti thema es tractat plu detal’at per mu discurse in Praha »Pro quo noi propaga Occidental?« Kgltt nr 36. 15: Un tal auxiliari ne existe in Occ. 16: Li originari signification (jut conservat in Occidental) del sufix '-in' es: descendent, provenient, consistent de … (p. ex. argentin, marin, alpin, canin, cristallin, serpentin, rubin, maltin, bernhardin, platin de S plata = argente etc.) 17: Ples admirar anc li Esp-paroles ega (grand) e estro (mastro), queles es resultat per amputation de G m-ega et sic! IS ma-estro,''e ''-ingo de D R-ing (annel) por »portant«, p. ex. kandel-ingo(candeliero), cigar-ingo (cigarriero). 18:Vid. anc mu articul »Li Ido-Akademio suspende principies de Ido« in Kglt nr 19.20.